Ōkami Walkthrough: Second arc sidequests
Ryoshima Coast Racing Hayate After defeating Blight, Hayate will be running along the coast. Catch up with him to talk and he will challenge Amaterasu to a race. When chasing after Hayate, swerve to avoid hitting the spiked balls he drops. When she catches up, hit him with a headbutt to complete the round. With the third round completed, he will give Amaterasu Stray Bead #45. He can be raced with multiple times. Bandit spider Look for a patch of dirt that is raised from the ground. Use Digging Champ to destroy it and then drop into the cave. Defeat the Bandit spider to obtain a Sun Fragment. The battle is almost identical to the battle with the Spider Queen, but Amaterasu has to use Inferno to blast the bomb on the spider's head, thus stunning it. Sei'an City (Commoner's Quarter) Ferry Service After defeating Blight, go to the north-west corner of the canal where Amaterasu previously helped out Naguri with some digging. She will find a woman that needs to get across town, but doesn't know how to go about it. Draw a Water Lily and she will hop aboard. Amaterasu can then use Galestorm to push her through the canal to reach the south-east corner. She earns some praise for her effort, but only if she gets her there in time. She gets 30 praise for a good time, 15 praise for a par time, and none if she fails the quest. Fireburst After defeating Blight, look for a restaurant to the north of town, just east of the entrance to the Aristocratic Quarter of Sei'an. Go to the back of the restaurant and find Yama. If Amaterasu has already obtained the Golden Mushroom from the Teahouse Owner in Taka Pass, she can offer it to Yama. As he prepares the oven for his dish, draw the seal of Moegami on the logs to create a fire. Moegami will then grant Amaterasu the Fireburst secret Celestial Brush technique. Mr. Flower and the Cursed Sakura Trees Find and talk to Mr. Flower in the north-east corner of the city. He will tell Amaterasu how many dead sakura trees are left and says he can't perform his Gura Shuffle until all are revived. Go around town and revive all the trees that have not been cursed (two are hidden: one is on top of his head and the other is in his house). When all are revived, Amaterasu has to follow Mr. Flower around town as he lifts the curse with his dance and bloom the remaining trees. Herbal Medicine Purchase the Herbal Medicine from the Tool Dealer and bring it to Blossom, a woman standing on the western edge of town near Momotaro, who needs the medicine for her father. Amaterasu will obtain some Praise for her help. If the Gura Shuffle is completed, follow her into her house and headbutt her father to awaken him. Sun Fragment In the south-west corner of Sei'an is a locked-up building. Use Cherry Bomb on the southern wall and Amaterasu can head inside to open a bunch of chests. One to the south-east, inside a secluded room separated from the main room by bars, holds the Sun Fragment. To reach this room, Amatersu needs to get to the second floor of the building, then move along a rafter to above the room, then jump down. Hayazo the Thief Speak to Samurai Dandy, a resident of the Commoner's Quarter, and he will tell Amaterasu about the return of a thief. Three other citizens have also had items stolen by Hayazo, and it's Amaterasu's task to return them. To start, light the three large torches around town using Inferno or Fireburst. There's one torch to the south-east, one to the north, and one at the center of town. When all the torches are lit (and it's nighttime), use Power Slash on the rocks along the southern wall of the city. Hayazo will eventually be found, who challenges Amaterasu to a race. Before the race, take note of the colors of the clones. The colors represent the Celestial Brush techniques needed to to stop them, as well as the order in which they are attacked. After defeating each set of clones, Amaterasu earns one of his stolen items. Return the item to its owner to earn some Praise. The fourth race can only be started after Ninetails is defeated. The glass watch can be returned to Samurai Dandy who is close to the city's gate. Return the bag of dumplings to Momotaro who's standing on the west enddge of town during the day. The hairpin goes to the City Dweller that's inside Yama's restaurant at night, or walking along the main street during the day. The fourth item, a mask, goes to Abe up in Waka's floating Tao Troopers base. To get to the base, go to the south-east end of town and use Waterspout to rise to the base. Masu's Monster Manifest Speak with Masu, a samurai near the gates to the Aristocratic Quarter, and he will tell Amaterasu about some demons he has been aiming to slay. To get the list from him, Amaterasu has to enter Yama's restaurant at night and speak with him when he's drunk. As before, the demons only appear at night. Hunt them at Ryoshima Coast, then return to Masu for one bag of Gold Dust. Sei'an City (Aristocratic Quarter) Thunderbolt After defeating Ninetails and obtaining the Gimmick Gear from Ida at Shinshu Field, go to the north-west corner of the Aristocratic Quarter and use Catwalk to climb the back of the tower beside Himiko's Palace. There is an entrance at the top that leads to a room with Gen. Speak with him and he will tell Amaterasu that he needs the Gimmick Gear to complete his contraption. Offer the gear. After putting the gear in place, she will need to draw the seal of Gekigami. The lightning god will then appear and grants Amaterasu the Thunderbolt secret Celestial Brush technique. Deluge After defeating Ninetails, return to Himiko's Palace. At the backyard, use Waterspout from the small pond to drench the four gravestones in the distance, and Nuregami will grant Amaterasu the Deluge secret Celestial Brush technique. Sunken Ship Sun Fragment In the room with the tilting cannon, stand on the barrel to aim the cannon towards the highest target. Use Cherry Bomb at the loading port of the cannon to blast the wall, revealing a Sun Fragment. North Ryoshima Coast Fishing Ride Orca to the westernmost island and Amaterasu will find a fisherman on the dock. Talk to him after having purchased the Marlin Rod from the merchant and Amaterasu can help him fish. The third fish caught will be a giant Marlin. The fisherman will bring it to Umi's restaurant, where if Amaterasu visits, she can learn Whirlwind (see below). Bandit spider Use Digging Champ to open a hole in the island next to the island where the Marlin is fished. Drop down and fight fight Bandit spider. Defeat it and Amaterasu will be granted a Sun Fragment. Whirlwind Fish the Marlin and go into Umi's restaurant along the shore and speak with Umi inside. He then prepares the Marlin with his "Cyclone Slice", and Amaterasu has to assist him by drawing the seal of Kazegami. Doing this, and the wind god will bestow upon her the Whirlwind secret Celestial Brush technique. Power Slash 2 Ride Orca to the island just one island away from the island with the Catcall Tower. Power Slash the normal boulder to destroy it, then drop into the Divine spring below. Offer ¥60,000 and Tachigami will bestow upon Amaterasu the Power Slash 2 secret Celestial Brush technique. Cherry Bomb 2 Ride Orca to the island just east of the island where Power Slash 2 is learned. Use Cherry Bomb on a crack in the ground and drop into the Divine spring below. Offer ¥120,000 and Bakugami will bestow upon Amaterasu the Cherry Bomb 2 secret Celestial Brush technique. Catcall Tower Sun Fragment Once Amaterasu has reached the very top of the tower, look for a walkway behind the giant cat statue for the Sun Fragment. Dragon Palace Fountain Help the dancer at the spring to the east wing of the palace with a digging minigame. After completing the minigame, draw a spiral or circle in the restored spring and Nuregami will bestow upon Amaterasu the Fountain secret Celestial Brush technique. Category:Sidequests